


Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

by beyondambivalent



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gifset, Light Angst, mentions of Carter Sr., super santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 19:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17086604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondambivalent/pseuds/beyondambivalent
Summary: Cat doesn't like the holidays, Kara issuperdetermined to make her feel loved.Super Santa prompt: "It’s been a though year, with tragedies, losses and emotional distress but then Christmas comes around and maybe they can take a break from the world, find each other again. (Bonus if it involves a lot of snow)"





	Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaneWhoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaneWhoo/gifts).



> See it on [Tumblr](http://beyondambivalent.tumblr.com/post/181400491081/super-santa-for-lost-your-memory-cat-doesnt).

|   
---|---  
|   
|   
|   
|   
  
**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Gane <3 I'm really glad I got you! I hope you weren't too attached to your prompts, it's always a bit hard to stick to them in Gif form, but there was a whole city full of snow at least? :D


End file.
